roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
M16A4
The M16A4 is an American Assault Rifle. The M16A4 is unlocked at Rank 22 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History After the Vietnam War, the US was looking to fix the issues with the M16A1 currently in service at the time. They did this by transitioning to a larger, thirty-round magazine and switching out the predecessor's full-auto fire mode for a 3-round burst. This rifle was called the M16A2. Years passed and then the time came to improve the rifle. A version called the M16A2E4 was selected and given the designation M16A4. Small improvements were made, mainly to the handguard and upper receiver. In-Game General Information The M16A4 has the fourth highest maximum damage of all assault rifles (tied with the AS VAL, beaten by the M231, AKM, and AK47) and is capable of killing in 3 hits (a single burst) up to 85 studs. Its low recoil and high aiming stability are great for long range combat. The M16A4 is very effective at medium to long range, however, it has its place within close quarters - a single well-aimed burst can kill at close range. Unlike other three-round burst modes on other weapons, the burst of the M16A4 has higher accuracy and remains very stable even with continuous burst fire. The burst has a high rate of fire that makes it effective at medium range. However, at longer ranges, bursting can be quite annoying since the burst doesn't have a limit to the recoil, unlike automatic weapons, therefore tapping or using semi-autp is highly recommended. Unlike DMRs, however, this weapon requires at least five shots to kill a full health enemy at long ranges and doesn't have the suppressive power of DMRs due to the intermediate cartridge of the 5.56x51mm NATO. This makes the M16A4 especially vulnerable beyond short-medium ranges against machine guns, as the M16 cannot dump half a magazine into an enemy M60 without excessive spam clicking and its semi-automatic mode relies heavily on sustained accuracy, which light machine guns excel at countering. Usage/Tactics To perform well with this weapon, the player will have to know when to full burst and when to tap. Therefore, using this AR takes the most skill out of all the other AR's. It does take some practice to get used to the lack of a full-automatic firemode, and many players will have to learn to constantly check their M16A4's firemode to ensure that they don't go into a CQC situation with on semi-auto, or vice versa. With a high-zoom optical sight like the ACOG attached, the weapon performs similarly to a DMR in semi-auto. The semi-auto mode on M16A4 is more useful than that of any other assault rifle. In this fire mode, the rifle has very little recoil. It can make multiple successful shots at long range without the player needing to compensate for the recoil to hit a target. The semi-auto mode is faster than most DMR's and has no delay like the SKS or MK11. Despite having lower damage than a DMR, this gun has a larger magazine capacity and high aiming stability to make it useful. Obviously, the semi-auto mode is not recommended for use within close quarters because the time to kill is quite long, even with its ability to kill in three shots. Summary/Conclusion The M16A4 is a flexible weapon, hitting as hard as a DMR and its burst fire mode performs incredibly well in CQC, while it kills enemies at range just as well as any other rifle in semi-auto. Pros and Cons Pros: * High overall damage * High ROF with the burst mode. * Very low recoil while using semi-auto * Quick recoil recovery * Virtually no horizontal recoil and low vertical recoil makes it good for lining up headshots at close-to-mid range Cons: * Lacks automatic trigger group * Hard to fire at the correct intervals to make it fire like an automatic weapon. * Can be hard to get used to * Tough recoil when sprayed Trivia * The M16A4 is not a burst version of M16A3 like many people think. It's a direct upgrade of the M16A2. ** The M16A3 is the full-auto version of M16A2, not the M16A4. ** Colt produces a full-auto version of the M16A4, product-coded as the R0901, which is for international purchases.http://www.colt.com/Catalog/Military/Products/ColtM16A4Rifle.aspxManufacturer * Before the update 0.10.6, pressing the mouse button for a very short time still fired the whole burst. This was removed however since many took advantage of the auto-clicker with the M16A4 and the AN-94. * The M16A4 and its relatives (all the AR-15 platform weapons in the game) have an incorrect reload animation. When doing a tactical reload (reloading the gun with a bullet still in the chamber), the player will push the bolt release. This is impossible because since there is still a bullet in the chamber, the bolt doesn't lock back, so there's no bolt to release. Gallery M4.png|The M4 has a similar sight system to the M16A4, as seen here. RobloxScreenShot02142016_200758160.png|The M16A4 while in hipfire. RobloxScreenShot02142016_200808272.png|The M16A4 while ADS. RobloxScreenShot02142016_200827080.png|Inspecting the M16A4. Screen Shot 2016-07-25 at 8.45.15 PM.png M16A4V1.png M16A4V2.png References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Class Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:AR-15 Family Category:Assault Rifles